


An Accidental Date

by Jojomarienies



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: AU, F/M, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojomarienies/pseuds/Jojomarienies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where both Marco and Star are 17. Star gets to go on a date with Oskar, but she is met with a challenge on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Accidental Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoy! It's my first fanfic but I think it's pretty good :^)

  It was a beautiful, starry evening at a Echo Creek. The faint sound of the crickets were heard throughout the town and the occasional chattering of the teens. However, this wasn't any other ordinary day: It was Star's date with Oskar!

* * *

  "I can't wait I can't wait I can't wait!!" Star beamed. 

  "He's gonna be sooo awestruck when he sees me!" 

   Star twirled down the steps with a baby blue dress and red heels with her signature red devil headband. Her hair was braided into a fishtail braid. Star looked at herself in the mirror and flashed a pearly-white smile. She then ran out the door almost forgetting to close and lock it.

* * *

  A few minutes later, Star walked into the restaurant biting her wand nervously. She sat down at one of the booths and waited patiently for Oskar to come. 

  "He can come any minute now..." Star said to herself.

 20 minutes has passed and he never came. Star started to feel discouraged, but she will not let her hopes drop this quickly. People walked by her and stared at her sympathetically for her unlucky date.

 Across the restaurant were three friends named Marco, Alfonso, and Ferguson. Marco noticed Star and studied her. He felt sympathy for Star judging by the look on her face. Maybe she was ditched?

  " _She's beautiful." Marco thought._

   His thoughts were interrupted with the nudges of Ferguson.

   "You have certain eyes for somebody." Ferguson teasingly said.

   "W-WHAT? No no no. You've got it all wrong buddy. I'm rooting for Jackie Lynn Thomas! The love of my life!"

   "Sure, dude. Last time I checked you stopped having a crush on her a year ago." Ferguson said.

   Marco blushed and pouted while Alfonso and Ferguson laughed at him. Marco stared at the lonely blonde and came up with an idea.

   "Wait right here, guys." Marco said while getting up.

* * *

 "I-I couldn't believe it...He ditched me?" Star quietly said. 

  All of a sudden, Marco sat down with her and smiled softly.

  "Forget about that guy. He's a jerk for not coming over. My name's Marco. Marco Diaz."

  Star hesitated. She then nodded her head in agreement.

   "Star. Star Butterfly." 


End file.
